


Experimentation

by ElectricJukeBox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Plays the Violin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricJukeBox/pseuds/ElectricJukeBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John visits Sherlock in hopes of learning how to dance. But perhaps he has gotten more than he asked for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

     It was early in the evening when John had visited Sherlock. It was cloudy, as usual, on Baker Street. John walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets, humming to himself one of Sherlock’s original pieces. He always did like the way Sherlock composed his music. He opened the door and put his coat on the rack. He began to walk up the stairs but stopped in mid-step. He cocked his head to the side a bit and heard a violin. He smiled to himself at the sound and quietly continued up the steps. He reached the door and opened it ever so slightly and took a peek inside. There Sherlock was, playing his violin, surrounded by several crumpled pieces of paper. He opened the door slowly and quickly and walked inside. He stood there, listening, while Sherlock swayed with his music. He noticed that Sherlock was moving with the fluidity of a waltz.

“One, two, three. One, two, three…” Sherlock muttered quietly to himself.

     He continued back and forth, side to side, and eventually turned around and stumbled over himself when he had seen John standing there. He opened his mouth and tried to find the right words but nothing came out. He sighed and gathered himself.

“I...I uh…” He cleared his throat. “I didn’t know you were...how long have you been standing there?”

     John shifted his weight to his other leg.

“Erm...not that long, really.”

“Oh. Well, excuse the mess. I’ve just been...uhm…composing.” Sherlock bit his lip.

“I can see that.” John chuckled.

     Sherlock smiled back nervously and tidied up the living room as quickly as he possibly could. He straightened up the pile of papers that was on the end table and put them in the drawer. He then proceeded to spruce up John’s chair, including fluffing the union jack pillow that resides there.

“There you go. Please, sit.” Sherlock gestured to the chair.

     John nodded and sat down. He readjusted himself while Sherlock went to sit in his chair.

“So...what was that?” John pursed his lips.

“What?” Sherlock said plainly.

“That song, it was lovely.” John leaned back in his chair.

“Oh, that, erm...it was...nothing, really. Just got bored, you know.” Sherlock said nonchalantly.

“Ah, I see.” John nodded. “So, do you have any plans later?”

“No. Why?” Sherlock asked quizzically.

“I was wondering if you could do me a favor.” John leaned forward and folded his hands.

     Sherlock gave him an intrigued look. “What kind of favor?” Sherlock put his hands together below his chin.

John sighed. “I can’t dance.” He said blatantly.

“Obviously.” Sherlock stated with a blank expression on his face.

“I was hoping…” John trailed off.

“Yes?” Sherlock said slowly.

“I was hoping that you could teach me.”

 

 


End file.
